


A Chapbook of True Love

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, poetry chapbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "Have you heard the story?The poems they're telling,You'd forget he ever yelledWhat with all the gloryOf Rumbelle."





	1. "The Deal"

She wore a golden dress.  
She spoke of the great Ogre War.  
He wore a leather suit.  
The room was silent.

And when the knowledge was given,   
That he made gold, had no need for more..  
He spoke of the one thing he’d stop the war for.  
His price was her.

The people were outraged, except for her.  
She had dignity, something he couldn’t take.  
They swept out the room, and into the Great Hall.  
There was a teacup, there was a break.

He’d startled listing her chores.  
Each one was more gruesome than before.  
‘Til the last, but a quip, caused the poor girl to tip.  
“I-I’m so sorry,” she murmured. “It’s chipped.”

Well, the boisterous monster,  
What did he say? Did he forbid her to sup?  
No, not he. You see, this monster was but a man.  
He replied, “It’s just a cup.”


	2. True Love's Kiss

Months have passed peacefully by.  
The girl and the monster of the man,   
They were neither one quite as shy.  
Until one day---

The girl has come across a room,  
One for the man is filled with doom.  
“There are clothes, fit for a boy.” said she.  
“Was there a son?”

And at his answer, the girl saw the man.  
And oh, she liked what she saw.  
She liked it so much, she started to touch.  
Just a hand on his leg, nothing too much.

The conversation was lulling,  
And the monster of a man,  
His hand was pulling her closer.  
Until their lips met.


	3. A Monster

He never knew that it could happen,  
Til it happened to he.  
The True Love’s Kiss she’d given him,  
The curse he’d shouldered-- it started to lift.

Then he realised just what was going on;  
Oh did he shout.  
“The Queen put you up to this!” he cried,  
All the words she’d spoken were lies.

“Don’t you see, it was working!” she’d shouted right back.  
“This means it’s true love!”  
“Shut up! Shut the hell up!” his words were fierce and full of loathing.  
“No one could ever, ever love a monster.”


	4. An Empty Heart and A Chipped Cup

He’d shouted for awhile, then threw her into the dungeon in a pile.  
Then a short while later, he came for more.  
His words cut deep, but they were quite simple, really.  
“I don’t want you anymore, dearie.”

“That’s a lie,” she’d cried out.  
Her eyes were watering, her lips curled in a pout.  
“You were freeing yourself - if only you could believe I wanted you!”  
“That’s a lie.” he’d shot back, right in her face.

And then, when she was already turning to go,  
He struck the final blow.  
“My power means more to me than you.”  
She’d laughed right then and there in his face.

“Then you’ve made your choice - silence your voice.” she’d snapped,  
His mouth shut with a click and he heard her damning words come out.  
“All you’ll have left is an empty heart… and a chipped cup.”


	5. She's Dead

When the queen first comes, he’s taunting her.  
“The deception didn’t work, dearie.”  
She’s playing coy, playing confused really.  
“I had nothing to do with that tragedy.”

 

Yes, indeed, the queen had nothing to do with it.  
When the King heard of his dismissal of the daughter he’d cherished,  
He’d taken her back in, yes, and he’d gotten the clerics.  
She’d thrown herself off the tower.

He took a deep breath, and dismissed the Queen,  
He didn’t see it, too full of regret,  
But the queen-- she chuckled and went to check on her new pet.


	6. Protect Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the poems I've written previously, but I'll take requests for specific scenes :)

Soft as a rainbow, she walked through the door.  
He told her go away, the shop was closed for the day.  
But she’d gone and got closer, and his heart did soar.  
“I was told to find you, and tell you she locked me up.”

So many emotions rushing through his brain,  
The dead had risen again.  
“You’re real. You’re alive.”  
But then, she crushed the hope that it’d be alright.  
“I’m sorry, do I know you?” asked the girl in fright.

“No,” the man answered with regret, taking a step back.  
Then he gave her his coat. “But you shall.”  
And know him, indeed, she did,  
When the magic of true love covered the land.


	7. Wait

He guides her to the forest,  
His face a careful mask.  
Each step taken closer to the well,  
Feels heavier than the last.

Suddenly she stops, her face full of wonder-  
She _knows_ him, she _loves_ him.  
And as she asks to pause, he doesn’t miss a step,  
Until she calls out again, _“Rumplestiltskin,_ wait.”

Lovestruck. Dumbstruck, too.  
He can’t move, but that’s alright, she moves closer.  
 _“I remember._ ” says she. “I _love_ you.” she tries again to tell.  
 _“Yes, yes…. And I love you as well.”_


	8. You Still Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to me mum

She flit into the shop,  
Anger and love already warring inside.  
If he’s killed another,   
Can she stop him from this endless fight?

But he had not.  
The fight had stopped,   
At least for now.  
She sees it then.

“You still have it,” says she.  
Surprise etched on her features.  
“My chipped cup.”  
He tells her it’s one of the few things he truly cherishes.

“And now you must go.” says he.  
“For despite what you think, I am still a monster.”  
Hands reach for his shoulders.  
Surprise etched on his features.

“Don’t you see?  
That’s exactly  
The reason I have to  
Stay.”


	9. True Love, or Power?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got more muse to do these so here I go. I'm trying to do them in order of their appearance on the show, but I may skip around if I can't think of the next scene ;)

When she sees him spinning  
Her own head spins  
For a moment she’s conflicted  
Then something inside her breaks.

She sits on the counter and _waits_  
It doesn’t take long before he’s there  
Damn that smile he gets when he sets his eyes on her  
She caves then, almost, almost.

But the loop of gold around his wrist makes her see red once more  
And it drops to the floor as he tries to explain  
But she does not want to hear, not this time  
She tells him he needs courage, to let her in.

She’s not wrong.


End file.
